Death's Little Dolls
by Twisted Soul
Summary: Duo Maxwell's past catches up with him and his family...


Disclaimer: I am making NO MONEY off this fic. None, nada, zip, zilch. I don't own any part of Gundam Wing (though I do have 2 manga books and a model ^_^). I'm poor; I've got nothing. My 12 year old li'l sister has more than I do. A lot more, considering I'm beyond broke. I don't even own Sachi and Michiko. They're Sachi's. I just write the fics with them in them. If you nice people at Sunrise do decide to sue me you can have my Gasaraki and Serial Experiments Lain tapes and my 3 manga books. That's all I own that's of any value to the market. Anyway onto the fic…   
  


Death's Little Doll

  


Part 1

  
  
"Duo… Duo, I know you can hear me." A female voice called to him in his dream; "It's time to pay up." "Damn you. I just got my life a little in order and you come and destroy it," he said without his usual smile. "You know our deal. 15 years of peace with that Hilde woman, and then you are mine. Or the consequences that you will not like…" she sneered. "You leave my girls out of this! They don't need to be in your company, nor anyone similar's," he nearly yelled. He knew he had to stay clam around her, she loved to watch him get mad. He could do nothing to her. You can't kill a goddess. She's the real thing. And she always gets what she wants. Mainly she wants Duo. "Then you'll come with me now?" she asked seductively. "No way in Hell. " "Fine for the moment. I'll be back, but not in this from…" she grinned and vanished, "See you soon Duo, my love."   
  
Duo woke up in a cold sweat, 'Not her, not again. She's come to collect. The last time she wanted to collect it went down in history as the Maxwell Massacre.' "Baby, what's wrong?" Hilde asked softly, "You look like you've seen a ghost from the past." "It's nothing, just a memory. You know those pesky things; " he laughed it off on the outside. Inside he just wanted to get away, Death was coming to collect for the time he'd spent with her. "It'll be ok. I just need to sleep wrapped in the arms of the girl I love." He winked at Hilde. "Oh really Mr. Maxwell?" she giggled. "Yes I do, Mrs. Maxwell, " he said slyly. There was a blur of sheets, pajamas and giggles.   
  
'Oi…' thought Michiko, the oldest of the Maxwell girls, 'do they ever quit?' "'Chiko? Whatcha doin still awake?" Sachi asked voice full of concern. "Ahhh, I can't sleep when I'm in the middle of a book. You know that," she responded. She was lying and Sachi knew it. "Liar. Really what's buggin ya?" Sachi asked as she walked over to Michiko's side of the room. " I dunna know. It's weird lately I've not been able to sleep the past week. And when I have it's been in the middle of class. Which really ticks off the teachers," Michiko sighed, "I really don't mean to, but I just can't help it." "You'll be fine if you actually try to sleep at night 'Chiko-chan, " Sachi soothed. "I guess you're right. G'night Sa-chan, " Michiko said. "Night-night 'Chiko-chan," Sachi yawned.   
  
'I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep,' Michiko chanted to herself in her English class, ' but I'm soooooooo tired. Maybe just a li'l nap will be ok…' "Miss Maxwell, I prefer my students awake, " said Mrs. Peacecraft (A.N. This is Noin, but in here she's married to Zechs so her last name changes. Not Relena, she'd be Mrs. Yuy ^_~). Everyone in the class looks to Sachi. "Hey! It's not me! Not this time!" she says defensively. The class, in shock, looks over to Michiko, who is fast asleep. "Miss Maxwell…" Mrs. Peacecraft was next to her desk with the ruler drawn above her head. She smacks it hard on the unoccupied part of the desk. Michiko bolts upright. So does anyone else resting back in their chairs. "Thank you for coming back to the Colony. As I was saying…" 'Oh crap, there goes the B I was gunna slide by with in this class…' Michiko thinks, ' well I'll still do better than Sa-chan.'   
  
'Hmmm interesting girl…' Death thought as she watched the scene in Mrs. Peacecraft's class, 'very interesting girl. Duo, I warned you. I told you that you wouldn't like not coming with me. I've got myself a little puppet; I'm going to have some fun with her. '   
  
--End Part 1 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Part 2 "Well things could have gone worse," Sachi stated to her sister, "At least Uncle Wufei wasn't around other wise you wouldn't have heard the end of it." "Not helping Sa-chan, " Michiko sighed, "Mrs. Peacecraft was sure to have called Mom and Dad." They were on there usual ride home on the bus. There were also some other kids on the bus with them who were in the Maxwell sister's English class. "Michiko," one girl, her name was Chibi Usa (A.N. that's a friend of mine's nickname, not the pink hared brat from Sailor Moon), "Mrs. Peacecraft didn't really seem all that upset. I guess she's accepted the fact that the Maxwell sisters fall asleep in class. " "But I don't fall asleep in class," Michiko said with a side glance at Sachi, " I'm the one who actually tries." Sachi grins at Michiko with that same kind of look Duo has, the kind that says 'I really don't care.' You could tell who took after which of their parents. "Hey Chibi Usa, do ya think ya could hang over at our house today?" Sachi asked trying to change the subject, "We've got nothing to do." "I don't think so. I'm sorry I've got to go home and watch my sisters." Chibi Usa said politely. "Oh, too bad. Well this is our stop. See ya tomorrow Chibi Usa!" Sachi called as she was getting up. "Yeah, see ya online later, " Michiko yelled from outside the bus. "Michiko… you didn't go back to sleep last night did you?" Sachi asked knowingly. "Nooo," Michiko hissed, "I told you I can't sleep at night. But I do get my sleep as you say today in English." "But, if you keep doing that you'll end up with worse grades than mine!!" Sachi exclaimed. "True," Michiko admitted. "C'mon lets go home, shall we?" Sachi said with a joking expression. "You can run a head, I think I see Devon waiting for ya at the door, " Michiko said, with a kind of mischief in her voice. Enough to send Sachi running. Michiko just lagged behind taking her time with each step. Not really wanting to get home. 'Sachi's lucky, she's got Devon. And who do I have? No one. Hmm I think I'll take the short cut through that apartment complex. Maybe Chibi Usa will be home by now.' She walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor to Chibi Usa's apartment. There was a strange woman standing outside Chibi Usa's door. She was very pretty with her long black hair and light blue eyes, but there was an air around her that scared Michiko. 'Why does she look familiar?' Michiko thought, 'and why do I feel I should run away? She's just a person, nothing to be afraid of; I don' think.' She realized just then that she was now standing right next to the strange woman. "Excuse me, I need to get to this door." "I'm sorry dear, go right a head," the woman said. As the woman spoke cold chills went down Michiko's spine. "Thanks," Michiko muttered as she stepped in front of the door to knock on it. She felt a hand of ice touch her back as she knocked. By the time Chibi Usa got to the door the woman was vanishing into Michiko's back. "MICHIKO!!" she screamed. Michiko looked up at her friend; she looked the same except for one thing. Her eyes were now the lightest blue you've ever seen. "Michiko what's wrong with you?" Chibi Usa pleaded. "I'm fine Chibi Usa," a voice like Michiko's said. It was Michiko's but there was an underlying tone that said it wasn't. "No you aren't. What was that mist falling onto you back?" Chibi Usa demanded, "What was it?" "There was no mist, you are seeing things," Michiko cooed, " I think you need to go and lie down, hmm?" "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has just happened." All of a sudden a tear rolled down Michiko's calm smiling face. In her eyes Chibi Usa could see there was a battle going on. A battle of personalities. Almost as if there were two people in Michiko's body, in her mind.   
  
"RUN CHIBI USA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" Michiko screamed, but Chibi Usa could not hear her. "Get away from me," She sobbed, "Go!" But again she knew Chibi Usa didn't hear her. She whipped around to the strange woman and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" "Now Michiko dear, let's not be rash… You know me. So does your father," the woman said calmly, "Just think." The pupils in Michiko's eyes shrunk in fear. "You're Death! You are the demon of my father's past." "Demon is such a nasty word. I prefer savior of his life." "What? How could you have saved him? You are Death, you take souls. You don't save them!" "I save certain ones, like the ones that would be of use to me. And the ones that can see me when I don't want to be seen." "Like when I walked up the stairs?" Michiko asked dumbfound "Exactly dear girl," she said as cool as ever, " now see your dear daddy owes me something, and I intend to collect. And you are my way to." "My father owes you nothing," Michiko sneered, " and there is no way in Hell that you can get me to help you." "Oh yes you will, you have no choice, " Death laughed. That was when Chibi Usa saw the tear running down her friend's face.   
  
"Michiko, let's walk to your house," Chibi Usa said calming herself down, " I think you need to get home." "I'll be fine walking on my own, but if you must come then fine," said Death through Michiko. "Let us leave then," Chibi Usa said turning to yell to her sisters that she was walking Michiko home and would be back soon.   
  
---End Part 2 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Part 3   
  
"Please leave me alone…" Michiko sobbed in her mind. It appeared to be a large room. She was sitting against one wall and she could see and hear what was happening around her body via a screen that showed it. 'Damn that woman… what could Daddy done to anger Death?' "He belongs to me," Death said possessively. "But he loves my mother, " Michiko said defiantly, "and you know that. You could don't want to admit it." "SCILENCE! I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM A MORTAL CHILD!" Death screeched, "What do you know about love? Hmmm? You've never even had a real relationship." They each knew which buttons to press to get the other mad. "My love is not in question," Michiko seethed," and because if you look at the way he looks at her you can see it in his eyes." "He will have to learn to love me," Death snapped, "he has no choice. And you my little puppet will help me."   
  
'I wonder what is going on in her mind…' Chibi Usa thought as they walked together. Michiko's body was there, but Chibi Usa could see that she was not. Her eyes would flash different emotions then back to a stare that would disturb even Heero. In her eyes she seemed to be dead, but walking, living, breathing. It was indeed a scary thing. 'As soon as we get there I'm going to Ms. Hilde… this isn't normal for any kid… especially not Michiko… she's thoughtful but not an introvert. This is really starting to get to me.' "Chibi Usa… get me home! I need my ……" Michiko murmured. It had been the first thing she'd said the whole way home. "What? Michiko?" Chibi Usa asked hopeful. Michiko turned her face to her. One eye was crying and was the normal color of her eyes, but the other was dry, completely dry and the color of ice. That eye was not Michiko's, that was the Death's eye. The eye that was crying slowly stopped and started changing to the color of ice. Chibi Usa stopped dead in her tracks, then ran full force toward the Maxwell's home. Seeing Hilde standing outside sweeping the porch   
  
'Must… get… there… NOW! Must… get..' Chibi Usa thought over and over again as she ran. "Ms. Hilde!!, " she screamed, "Help! I need your help! Please! Something is very VERY wrong with Michiko!" "What are you talking about? Where is she?" Hilde asked frantically. "She's coming behind me… her eyes… something in her eyes…" Chibi Usa babbled, "and a mist… in her back… We need to help her… something very wrong…" "Chibi Usa-chan, please you're making no sense," Hilde soothed. At that moment Michiko walked up the sidewalk with her eyes down and closed, as though she didn't need to look to know where she was going. "I'll be in my room if ya need me," she murmured. "Michiko, are you feeling alright?" Hilde asked her voice full of concern, "You don't look so well." "I'm fine, I just wanna listen to my Two-Mix cds," Michiko said without stopping, "thanks for walking with me Chibi Usa." Then Michiko disappeared into the house. "I'm sure she's just as she says, no need to worry. Thank you for your concern Chibi Usa," Hilde said smiling, then returning to her sweeping.   
  
Michiko walked into the room she and Sachi shared. She sat down in the huge plush chair. Well, she more fell into it. There was so much running through her mind that her body was exhausted. She laid her head back on one of the arms of the huge chair, her legs thrown over the other. With her toes she turned on the radio. She just sat there for a while thinking about what to do. At the moment she was in control, and it would stay that way if she said nothing about Death being able to control her like a puppet. Those were the rules. As she sat and tried to thing about what to do she absent-mindedly pulled on a small silver chain. She almost never took that necklace off. It had a small bit of metal that was roughly the shape of a heart. It looked like tin painted black on one side. It was also the strongest metal known to man. Gundamium alloy, it had been part of her father's Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom. She found it in the junk yard one day while she was walking around, she'd known exactly what is was when she saw it. She'd then took it to Duo and asked him to some how make a little whole in this strange piece of metal she'd found. He did, not seeming to see the importance of this bit of metal. Whenever she was out and felt lonely all she had to do was reach up and hold the bit of Gundamium. None of her family knew what strength it gave her, though she knew that Sachi had a bracelet that Devon had given her that she could draw strength from. Not supernatural strength but the strength of knowing she was loved by someone. "That necklace has quite a bit of importance to you doesn't it?" Death asked as she read Michiko's mind. "Yes, actually it does. Not that you could understand its meaning," Michiko sneered that the woman. "But I do, you see…" Death started. "You can see nothing! You don't, nor will you ever, understand me or my feelings!" Michiko screamed, "Don't tell me anymore about you or my father or any of it! I don't believe a word of what you're saying!" Just about then the world went all read from Michiko. She leapt at the woman and started digging her nails into the woman's throat. Death was so surprised by the attack fell backwards and was easily pinned by the young girl. Michiko was doing everything in her power to show this woman who called herself Death that she would put up a fight 'til the last. "Now Michiko, dear, be a good girl and get off of me," Death said in a voice that almost sounded sweet, it was also laced with threats only the human mind can grasp but not explain. "Not until you are gone from me!" Michiko screamed still in her rage. "Please dear, don't make me hurt you," Death seemed to plead, then the tone changed, "because it is much easier control a live host body than a dead one. Though I am capable of doing both." This did not make Michiko loosen her grip, but instead grip harder. If this person hadn't been Death herself, she'd have already been dead for all the blood lost as Michiko squeezed harder on the jugular vein. Blood was flowing every where becoming a puddle around Death's neck. The blood started to burn Michiko's hands were ever it touched. Michiko seemed not to notice the pain, but outside her mind on her physical body the burns began to appear. Finally Death had had enough, she threw Michiko against a wall and Michiko collapsed. "I really wish you hadn't made me do that," Death sighed, "I was going to allow you to say good bye to your father, my dear Duo, before I took you and your mother and sister away from him. But you have just lost that privileged, for your entire family." And even though Michiko seemed to be knocked out, you could see a tear rolling down her face. "'Chiko-chan, it's time for dinner!" Duo yelled from downstairs. Death replied from Michiko's body, "Comin' I'll be there in a sec." 'Tonight you will once again dine with Death Duo Maxwell' Death thought as she left the room having complete control over Michiko's body. 'And you will once again be mine.'   
  
  
--End Part 3 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Part 4 "'Chiko-chan, you feelin' alright babe?" Duo asked as he watched his oldest daughter sit and stare at her food. 'She's not looked at up from her plate since she sat down. I wonder what's wrong.' "Michiko? Did'ya hear me? Hello?" "Huh?" Michiko said shaking her head, still not looking up, "I'm fine Daddy." "Baby, look at me," Duo said kindly but sternly. Michiko sat up straighter, looking up. But just right in front of her, right into her sister's eyes. Her stare was emotionless. Sachi seemed to quiver under in her chair. She was too frightened to move or speak. Finally she muttered just audibly, "Michiko… Your eyes… What's wrong with your eyes? Stop looking at me like that. You're hurting me!" Just as she finished that last statement she fell lax in her seat, small bruises appeared on her neck. The bruises looked like fingers. "Michiko Nichole Maxwell! What just…" Hilde's sentence dwindled off as Michiko's glaze was pointed toward her. Hilde's eyes went wide with fear as she realized that she was no longer looking at her daughter. "'Chiko-chan!" she whispered just before she fainted onto the floor. "Do not worry Duo," Death said soothingly for inside Michiko, "I have spared tem. Those two will live." "This one though," She said lifting her arms and turning them over admiringly, "She has been quite a pain. But I like her. I've needed a new body. This will be perfect." "Death, this is between you and me. Leave my girls out of this." Duo hissed threw barred teeth, "They have done nothing to deserve your wrath." "But indeed this one has," Death said with a slight giggle, "She tried to kill me. She tried to kill Death!! What an ignorant girl." "Tell me she is still alive in there," Duo said defeatedly, "and I will go with you as long as she stays alive." "My that was easier than I expected," Death mussed, "What are you planning on doing, Maxwell?" "Forgive me 'Chiko-chan," Duo whispered. He launched himself at Michiko/Death and tackled her holding her neck. "Now I see where your daughter got the idea," Death mussed, "She tried the same thing. It won't work." "I said I'd go with you if Michiko was alive," Duo said slyly, "but if I do this she won't be. So therefor I won't have to go." "That is sick logic Duo Maxwell," Sachi said disgusted, "just plain sick." "Sachi! Please! This is already hard enough!" Duo screamed at his daughter. "She'll come for you again Dad. No matter if you kill Michiko or not," Sachi said with her eyes closed, " You know I'm right. Don't deny that fact." By this point Duo had let go of Michiko's neck and was crying. "Men aren't supposed to cry," Duo mumbled. "Men aren't supposed to kill their children!" Sachi screamed, "What is wrong with you?!? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND WATCH MY SISTER DIE?!?!? God, I never thought I could be ashamed of my own father." With that Sachi turned her back on Duo and walked over to her mother. "Do you really want to live with these people Duo?" Death asked quietly. Duo turned at looked at his oldest daughter and noticed something on her arm. Her wrist to be exact. He stared at it in wonder. "Did you have something to do with that?" Duo asked with accusation. "No," Death said honestly, "That was there was there when I got here. Looks like she's been wanting to meet me more than you thought." A smug smile appeared on her face. Michiko had heard everything that had happened around her. "Death!" She screamed, "Death! I want to make a deal with you!" "Oh?" Death asked surprised, "Duo, I think you'll want to hear this." "Hear what?" He asked skeptically. He heard Michiko calling out to Death asking for a deal. "Michiko! Don't! Damned Baka! That's what I did! DON'T MAKE A DEAL WITH HER!! MICHIKO!!" "Let me take his place," Michiko stated ignoring her father's plea. "Oh, Daddy's little girl wants to take his place with me?" Death said smugly, "See Duo? She is willing to die for you, but why don't you seem willing to die for her? My answer to you little girl is no. I'll take both of you." "One or the other bitch," Michiko sneered, "Take me. I'll give you no grief." "How can I turn down an offer like that?" Death asked Duo. "Michiko Nichole Maxwell I will not allow you to do that," stated Duo. "It isn't your choice," Michiko said coldly, "It's mine. I love all of you. Don't forget that." "Well, well, well." Death said triumphantly, "I'll see you later Duo." Death left Michiko's body. Michiko fell to her knees crying and yet with a smile on her face. "Good-bye Daddy." Michiko cried, "I'll miss all of you dearly." Michiko reached for her ankle where she would keep a small dagger in a sheath. She held it out holding it so that Death could take it by the handle. Just as Death was about to take the blade something stopped her. A bright aura surrounded Michiko and each of her family members. "You will not harm these people," a voice called from behind her. "And who will stop me?" Death asked not believing the person. "Life," Sachi's body replied simply. Sachi was hovering in the air looking very much like an angel. "You can protect all but this one, " Death said coolly pointing to Michiko, "She is dying and has taken over a blood oath for her father." The aura around Michiko was slowly loosing its brilliance. "You heard Sachi was well as I did, Death," Michiko said weakly. "But, my dear, I don't have to listen to her," Death said confidently. As she finished this statement she once again took over Michiko's body. It was much easier this time because of Michiko's weakened state. "Now you see, Life, I get this girl and you get that one." "Death… you poor misguided spirit. We each have our weaknesses," Life from within Sachi said calmly, "Mine is that my host has to be alive and healthy. They cannot be dying or severely injured. And I know yours." Death jumped, 'She can't possibly know that, well at least I know hers.' Death smiled smugly, Michiko had still been holding out the dagger when Death had possessed her again. It had a small back handle, just big enough to hold in your hand. The blade was twice the length of the handle. 'Perfect weight for throwing,' Death thought. While Death was studying the dagger Life had walked behind her. "Uh-uh!" Death chided as she whipped around to see her sister spirit. As Death was turning Life brought her own blade up and cut Michiko's hair. It fell in a pile around her feet. It was the motion of turning that cut the hair. It had gone from down to Michiko's knees to right below her ears. Death was shocked and weakened. She fell to her hands and knees and sat in the pile of hair. Out of anger Death used the little bit of strength left to throw the dagger in her hand at Life. It hit and stuck into Sachi's leg, deep in her thigh. Life fell onto the ground next to Death. "Neither of us won here," Life stated. "No, but if… I'm going down… I'm… taking… you with me," Death stuttered. Death was loosing her strength, fast. She turned to Duo who was holding an awaked and frightened Hilde. "I'll see you again Duo Maxwell," she said with obvious labor, "until then, live… life to the fullest... Because you will… never know… when I'll be… back." With that Michiko's body fell over and a dark mist could be seen rising from her back and going out the window. "My presence here is no longer needed," Life sighed calmly. Sachi fell to her side, lying on her sister. A mist also rose from her back. A faint voice was heard saying "You will be protected through out your days Maxwell's… do not fear Death coming back for a good long while. Get these girls some medical attention. Good-bye" "Good-bye Sister Helen," Duo sighed, "Come'on Hilde we need to get Sally down here now."   
  


Fin


End file.
